


Shadowhunter Imagines

by TheMadHale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: A collection of imagines written by meFeel free to request





	1. Isabelle Lightwood Getting You Ready For One of Magnus'Parties

([Clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/izzy_dresses_you_for_ms/set?id=224010289))

 

Female

"Iz is this really necessary" you say walking towards the mirror in her room "This barely covers my bottom and oh the angel my boobs could fall out of this" you try pulling the dress down a bit more.

"Stop pulling that down" She slaps your hand away "You look beautiful anyone would be mad not to think you are. Now sit down at the vanity"

After what felt like hours Isabelle was done with your hair and make-up.

"Put these on" She walks over to you with a pair of black heels.

"Iz I can't even walk in normal shoes without tripping over and you're expecting me to walk around all night in them" You look at her shocked.

"You'll be fine in them you can always remove them during the party now let's go show the others how we look"

You walk out into the main area and all eyes were on you and a few jaws were dropped.

Male

You just watched as Isabelle went through your closest knowing that if you fight with her about fashion she will make a big fuss and leave the room. You just sat with your arms crossed. When she gave you the clothes she found you put them on.

"I didn't even know I owned a shirt like this" You said looking at the unfamiliar top "But hey I look good" You grabbed your phone and wallet putting them in your pockets before taking Isabelle's hand and walking out of the room.


	2. Presents

This Christmas was your second Christmas you had with Jace although last year Jace was out on a hunt with Alec so you couldn't spend much of the day with him but this Christmas was different Jace had it off. He surprised you while you were looking out at the snow falling to the ground. He wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Merry Christmas sweetie" he whispered into your ear.

You turned around so you were now facing him and you kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Jace" You replied looking into his miscoloured eyes.

You never got use to how beautiful they were. They seemed to light up every time he smiled. He pulled away walking into the kitchen to get a drink. You walked over to the tree that you and him set up earlier that month, you decorated it but he brought it up and went tree shopping. You picked up the present you had gotten him before sitting on the couch as he entered.

"I got you something" you smiled watching him brush his blonde hair away from his face so he could lean down and kiss you without his hair getting in your face.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"Just open it please"

As he opened it he pulled out a leather jacket, he removed the one he was wearing and put the new one on.

"Thanks babe" He replied smiling sitting down but he was in for more surprises as you got up.

You walked to the key holder near the door grabbing a key that was unfamiliar to him and an envelope and handing them to him. As he grabbed the key he looked at it closely before opening the envelope.

"Motorcycle lessons?" He looked at you to question your gift

"Yes motorcycle lessons" you said sitting down next to him and grabbing the key from his hand "And a motorcycle"

He kissed you thanks before grabbing his phone, if you were to guess he was going to tell Alec.


	3. Practice Makes Awesome

You walked through the institute doors knowing that you would see him. He looked more angry then normal so you just walked straight past him to clean and put away your weapons but his blue eyes just followed you so did his body. You could see his tense muscles when you looked at him. His arms crossed over his chest and his black hair messy as if he was worrying when you were on your mission and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you miss me Alec" You said loudly so if someone was on the other side of the weapons room they would be able to hear you.

"No I didn't miss you. I was worried. You could have died I don't know why the always send you all alone on these missions when me and Jace could go." He said anger lacing his voice.

"They don't send you because you and Jace still aren't talking. Forgive him for whatever he has done. Forgive him for being there for Clary when she needed him. It made me mad but I forgave him."

"You're not his parabatai you can't feel what he feels. And don't change the subject, you went on another mission alone that's what third time this week" He counted on his fingers "You're less qualified then me and you're barely sixteen. I wasn't even your age when I went on my first mission with other older shadowhunters. You have supervision when you leave this place. My parents seem to love you more than me or Izzy or even Jace. I hate you!" He stormed out the room without another room.

You were used to these little outbursts from him every time you were on a mission solo but he had never said he hated you for it. After cleaning and putting away your weapons you went straight to bed to forget what just happened.

The next morning you woke up and walked to Alec's room knocking when you got no reply you headed to the training room where you knew he usually burnt of his anger. As you walked to the door you looked in seeing him punching the punching bag.

"Put your weight equally on both feet when you're in your stance. When you go to punch move the weight to your front foot."  You said to him which got his attention.

He tried it hitting the punching bag harder. You kept coaching him into improving his hand to hand combat ability before moving onto weapons and agility training. After everything was finished he thanked you. It wasn't long till he forgave you completely after you kicked his ass multiple times in both hand to hand combat and weapons combat.


	4. Call Me Kenzie

I have to tell someone I will be back soon. I can’t tell Jace I cause I want to investigate this Clary situation so I’m message Alec, One of my few close friends her. I had just finished a mission that was set to me from the Clave which consisted of working with the FBI. I had to cover every identifying mark on me including my warlock mark, my bright purple eyes. I grab my phone shotting Alec a really quick text.

 

Ai: Heading to airport in Washington now will be back in New York by Morning.  
Alec: Okay tell me when you near the institute ill turn the alarm off for you to enter before they are set off  
Ai: Okay. Don’t tell Jace I’m coming home I wanna see this Clary thing.  
Alec: Okay bye   
Ai: Bye

 

*The next morning*  
I walked to the institute where Alec is waiting to turn the alarm off for me. He turns it off pretty instantaneously as I walked onto the institute grounds. I ran over to him hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much Alec, how is everything here.” I ask letting him go.  
He grabs my hand and we walk through the institute, “Jace and Clary are still pretty close. Jace isn’t interested in her but she’s passionate about him and seems like she will protect him with her life. Iz felt your pain when you were away she barely left her room. Were you hurt badly?”  
“Oh, I was only shot a few times and in fights. I’ll check on her later if it’s okay. I want to see how much better at fighting my boys have gotten” I giggle as we walk to the room I’m meant to share with Jace.  
Alec knocked on the door waking Jace up by the sound of it. Jace opened the sliding his shirt on. “Is this important Alec I was trying to sleep?” Jace’s morning voice sounded just as amazing as I remember.  
“I thought we could show this newbie how we train here at the New York Institute.”  
Jace quickly looks me over, not like he could make out who I really am since my normally brown hair is now a purplish red and my eyes are now a blue tone and I had no ring on my finger but also my clothes covered my wedded rune. “Yeah I guess we could show her how we fight here just let me get changed ill meet you in the training room in five minutes”  
Alec nods taking me to his room where he had hidden some of my clothes last night when I told him I was coming home. “Jace was out on a mission last night with clary I snuck into his room and took them so you had something to wear”. I smiled at him taking some of the clothes and going to his bathroom getting changed. I put my hair up and walked out. “Ready to go to the training room”  
I nod running out of it before stopping and looking confused forgetting that I was meant to act like I don’t know this place off by heart. I heard Alec giggle before grabbing my hand walking me to the training room. I sat on the steps in the training room watching them train. It was an even fight until Jace got the upper hand and pushed the stick out of Alec’s hand and got him to the floor. Jace had the training stick to Alec’s throat but Alec kept trying to fight. I cartwheeled; picking up Alec’s discarded stick from the floor and placed it onto Jace’s throat. “Watch everyone in the room. You never know how skilled they are Mr. Herondale” I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek softly. I dropped the stick skipping out of the training room and to Izzy’s.   
I knock on Izzy’s bedroom door and she slowly opens it. She tried to close it but I put my foot in the door way. “Iz let me in please, Alec can’t help me”  
“But I don’t know who you are” Isabelle replied quietly.  
“Brown eyes most of the time turns a bright purplish colour in a shape of a cats.” Izzy pulled me in quickly closing the door.  
“Jace doesn’t know you’re here?”  
“Nope he thinks I’m a Newbie, Alec told him so.”  
“Good. We aren’t changing your appearance not yet. We keep this going, kind of like playing dress ups.”  
I smiled before saying “I can’t sleep in my room since I share it with Jace. I need another room and different looking clothes to the ones I normally wear.”  
“Okay I can work that out. Ill also get you a training session with Jace.” I hug her tightly. “You haven’t meet Clary yet have you?”  
“Nope don’t plan to really.”  
“She’ll be watching the training session. She would have watched Jace and Alec’s if Simon didn’t call.”  
“Let her. You think if she interrupts you can set the alarm off and get Jace out of there?”   
“Yep call it done. Now let’s get you changed”  
Izzy hands me a pile of her clothes. I grab out a pair of her leather pants and a tight shirt that kind of shows off some cleavage. I looked in the mirror seeing my wedded rune. “Think we can hide this with make-up” I turn to her pointing to it.  
“Easy. Sit I’ll get the make-up” I watch Izzy go to her make up grabbing the things she needed to hide it.  
Once it was hidden we walked over to Alec. “Alec meet Kenzie, Kenzie this is my brother Alec.” We all quietly laughed.  
“Does Kenzie have a last name?” Alec asked seeing if we had worked the whole story out.  
“McCall, Kenzie McCall?” I smile holding my hand out where Alec shakes it and Izzy laughs.  
“McCall? Any Relation to Scott?” Iz asked cheekily.  
*Next Day*  
I saw Jace looking around the room before meeting me eyes. He walked straight towards me. “Kenzie?” He asked looking confused.  
“Yes?” I reply trying to hold back a smile.  
“I’m Jace we will start training in five minutes.”  
I nodded before walking to Izzy asking quietly “Clothes?” which she simply replied with bed. After I got changed I met Jace in the training room. We were training with sticks like he and Alec were yesterday. I realised part way through training that he had improved a lot over the period I had been away. We were kind of equally matched but I ended up having him pinned to the floor with the stick holding him down.  
I suddenly heard who I’m guess was Clary yell “You’re hurting him”   
I smirked at Jace and he just rolled his eyes. I looked towards the door seeing clary racing in. I moved my legs to hold him down and moved the stick off him. I don’t think Clary realised I could take her down and still have Jace held down. I placed the end of the stick in my hand using the other end to put Clary on the floor. Just as that happened the alarm when off and Isabelle was at the door. I let Jace go before turning my attention back to Clary moving so the stick was no longer near her legs and instead against her throat after Jace had left the room.  
“Who do you think you are?” She sounded mad but I just smiled.  
“I’m Kenzie, we hadn’t met and hopefully we don’t again.” I said calmly still smiling.  
“You must be new. I’m”   
I didn’t let her finish before replying with “Clarissa Adele Fairchild but you rather be called Clary. Oh I know who you are. You just don’t know me and let’s hope you don’t not yet because this will be fun for me. I got off her dropping the stick near her and racing out of the room.  
Hours later and I was cooking, I don’t think anyone has really used this kitchen since I left. I knew Isabelle may have but no one ate her food. I put the food I was cooking onto a plate and putting it on the bench when I heard Jace say, “Please tell me Iz isn’t cooking again”.  
“No Kenzie is” Alec replied.  
I walked out with the food just as Jace said “We don’t really know Kenzie”  
I placed the food on the table before giggling slightly “Just like your wife doesn’t know clary and Clary doesn’t know about your wife?”  
Jace looked stunned “How in the Angels name do you know that?”  
I smiled “File. You really should trust me I’ll tell you anything.”  
“Okay. Where are you from?”  
“I was in Washington before here but before that a small place called Beacon Hills.”  
“Parents?”  
“Melissa McCall. Father left when I was born.”  
“Siblings?”  
“One. Scott”  
Isabelle walked in just as Jace asked “Any Partners?”  
I smiled towards Iz “Stiles”  
“Where is he now?”  
“FBI agency in Washington”  
“Why are you here instead of with him?”  
“He cheated.” I replied before getting up and leaving bumping shoulders with Iz.  
Isabelle followed me to the room I was staying in.  
“You really just claimed to be a McCall. I’m proud of you.” She patted my shoulder.  
I looked at her sadly “It seems better than a Herondale” I sat on the bed “I could have killed Clary earlier”  
She grabbed my hand “Maybe we should take you to Magnus’. He will be happy to see you.”  
I just nod before getting up and heading to Magnus’ place. Once we got there Isabelle knocked loudly on the door. As soon as Magnus opened the door I giggle and said “I’m Kenzie McCall or the mean Mrs Herondale who nearly killed Clarissa Fairchild”  
“Can you keep her the night? She has to be at the institute by 11am for a meeting and please make her look like she should.”  
Magnus nods taking me from Iz. When Iz walked away Magnus closed the door.  
“Oh sunflower how come you nearly killed Clary?”  
“She’s trying to still Jace away from me Maggie. He’s my husband.” I started wiping away the make-up covering my body.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“I was training with him and I had him pinned to the floor and she decided to run in screaming ‘you’re hurting him’ I would never hurt him” I took my contacts out noticing my eyes are the purple colour “Have you got a drink you could give me to calm down I look like I’m a weird looking cat dragon thing” I look him in his eyes.  
He nods going to his drink cabinet and I follow him, “She makes you really mad doesn’t she. You can usually control that.”  
“Yeah, but she thinks she rules everything. I put her on her bum to while still holding Jace down.” I grabbed the drink from Magnus, “I learnt things while in Washington like how to make a stick into a kind of whip thing, I’m lucky Jace didn’t see coz then I would be in trouble and he could have worked it out”  
“He doesn’t know you’re here. You didn’t tell him.”  
I shake my head, “Only Alec, Iz and You do. I wanted to see how Clary and Jace interact but I never really got to see. Except for when she ran in, he rolled his eyes like he wanted to say ‘really you are so unprepared for this’ to her. I was in Jace and Alec's training yesterday. I realised Jace isn’t prepared for a two person fight. He’s adorable when he’s scared or pinned actually his adorable most of the time.” I look at Magnus “Eyes back to normal yet?”  
“Yep, let’s get this hair fixed although I love this colour on you I like the normal colour more.” I nod and walk to the bathroom where the brown dye is. I had kind of dyed my hair here. “We have magic for a reason.”  
“Not this but I will do it once just coz the dye didn’t work well last time.” I used magic to put my hair back to its brown colour and grabbing some of my clothes I had stored here before walking out.  
“Now you look like my sunflower.”   
I giggled and nodded “Thanks Maggie”  
The rest of the night was filled with laughs and stories and a bit of magic I had learnt while in Washington from someone Magnus had set me to see at set times during my time there.  
*11 am next day*  
I walk through the Institute front doors; the institute was filled with the sound of the alarm going off. I yell “Every bloody time. Alec turn the alarms off please.”  
Before I could move I had a sword to my throat “Kenzie or someone else?”  
I sigh “Kenzie and someone else” Clary pushed the sword further into my throat “Jace get your whore of me” I see Jace move in the shadows “Or this here” I run my finger over my covered left collarbone “It will be sliced and here” Runs my fingers over where a heart would sit “It will fade”  
I heard Jace breath in a sudden breath “Clary let her go”  
“Why? She came into the institute and she set of the alarms”  
Jace yelled “I said let her go so let her go”  
I smile at Clary “I’m welcome here, ask Isabelle or Alec or even Maryse or Imogen, I’m a shadowhunter” I remove the jumper I was wearing revealing my runes on my arms “I set off the alarms because I’m also part warlock” I closed my eyes before opening them and looking at her with my purple eyes and then shutting them so they go back brown.  
Clary lowers the sword and ran her finger ever her collarbone “What mark is on your collarbone?” I lower the neck of my shirt to reveal it “A wedded rune? Why would Jace care if it was cut?”  
Jace walked over to stand next to me removing his shirt “Because if hers is cut mine fades. She’s my wife Clary.”  
Clary looked confused “But she said her name was Kenzie”  
“She said it because she has been away for a while and was looking around to see if anything as changed with me.” He looked at me “She thought I was cheating on her which I think she realized I wasn’t.” He kissed the top of my head. “I didn’t even know she was back till she walk through that door before”  
“I’ve been gone three years. Kenzie McCall was the name I was using on the mission type thing I was on.”  
“You had a stick to my throat”  
“And around your ankle” Jace said and looks at me “See you learnt more warlock magic while away.”  
I blink looking at Jace and by the look on his face i was guessing my eyes were purple again and I also had a feeling they were because I felt angry like I was last night. I looked at Clary straight in her eyes “And you’re the whore who was flirting with my husband. I’m going to Izzy’s room.” I storm off and into Izzy’s room.  
As soon as I entered her room Iz had my hands in hers “Calm down what happened? Why are your eyes purple?”  
“Clary had a sword to my throat and then Jace came and Clary is just mean, I don’t like her. I wanted to see Jace alone for the first time but someone forgot I set the alarm off every time I enter this place.”  
“She made you mad?”  
“Furious. My eyes were like this last night too.”  
“So when you calm we will try and set the table straight and you and clary can start fresh okay?”  
“What about Jace I can’t get him alone often when I was here full time how will I do it now?”  
Izzy smiled “You hadn’t heard. Alec is the head of the institute I think we can get Jace the day off to spend with you alone.”  
“Sounds amazing” I smile and start walking to the head of the institute fancy room.   
I knock on the door lightly. “Come in “I heard Alec say  
“Sorry to bother you Alec.” I walk in “I was wondering if you could you know give Jace the day off from mission and all that”  
He laughs and looks to the chair across the table “You aren’t the first to ask that”  
I looked at him confused before looking at the person sitting down in the chair “Sorry I had to ask before you did. Technically I asked just after you ran to Izzy with those purple eyes.” He pats his lap “Come sit I want to hold you for a bit”  
I looked at Alec like to ask if I could but he just walked out the door. “No sex in here”  
“And we will do that Clary thing when you’re ready” Izzy said before closing the door which I locked.  
I walked over to him sitting on his lap. I kissed him softly once. “I missed you so much when I was away”  
“I missed you too. You’re very good at lying with that whole backstory which wasn’t in the file you let me read it and that wasn’t your name for it either. So why Kenzie and why McCall?”  
“McCall is the last name from Teen Wolf. You know that show Iz and I watch. Kenzie I don’t know liked the name.”  
“Maybe we should start a list of names you like in case we decide to have little Herondales ruling the world”  
I laugh slapping his chest lightly “No time soon hopefully. We don’t need little Herondales running around while their mother is keeping an eye on their dad in case Clary decides she’s going to take you away even thou you are married to me.” I look at him smiling.  
“She can’t take me away from you. You’re everything I really need not her. I like how my wife can beat my ass in battle and can keep two people down even though you cheated and used warlock magic on the stick. I like your warlock mark and this rune on your collarbone proves I love you and that no other girl can take my heart cause my hearts already yours.” He places my hand over his heart. “While you had your mission I had mine which was keeping Clary here because she isn’t just a Fairchild she is also Valentines daughter. The Clave needed to keep an eye on her and since she took quickly to me I had to keep her here any way possible so if it was pretending to be single I had to but I’m still all yours” He grabs my left hand running his fingers over my fingers. “Let’s get your ring back on his finger” He picks me up bridal style, he unlocks the door and carries me to his room. He drops me softly on the bed; he kisses me really softly yet passionately before walking over to the dresser in the room opening the draw grabbing a box from it. “My grandma says your ring was just boring so she said she kept my mums ring after her death since the rest was taken to the place where she was so here unique ring and a family ring” He grabs the ring putting it onto my finger.  
“So pretty I love it” I kiss him again “We should get to dealing with Clary. Start fresh with her.”  
He holds his hand out for me to grab it. I grab it smiling. “Maybe I should change out of this outfit into something that is from in here”. I remove my shirt and pants before walking to the closest grabbing a dress out unzipping it and sliding into it. “Babe, can you zip it up.” I hold my hair away from my back.  
He walks behind me rubbing his hands together as if they were cold before zipping the dress up. “There you go” He wraps his hands around my waist. “You look beautiful like always.” He lets go of me and Sits on the bed.  
“I’ll put shoes on and then we can see Clary with Izzy” I grab a pair of shoes that would match the dress I was wearing. After putting my shoes on I grabbed his hands pulling him, “Where’s your ring?”  
“Over there” I watch him walk over to where his ring was and putting it on. “Now it’s on my finger where it should be” He walks over to me kissing me very passionately sliding his hands into my hands “Let’s go get Izzy then you and her can go see Clary and sort it out.”  
I pull him out of the room before walking with him to Izzy. Once we got to Izzy I let go of Jace’s hand and races to Izzy hugging her. I hear Jace laugh before yelling “My wife loves Isabelle more than me.”  
“You get you have her for most of the day so I deserve hugs from her” Izzy said sassily to Jace.  
“You got to marry me Jace she didn’t so she needs to enjoy seeing this on my instead of the other clothes. We will meet in the Garden after I’m done here okay?” I walk over to him putting my hands on his cheeks “I love you”.  
He smiles at me kissing me softly “I love you too; I’ll talk to Alec till we can go up there.”  
Izzy didn’t let me respond instead dragging me with her to Clary. “Remember introduce yourself with you actual name this time.” I just nod as we got to Clary. Izzy immediately said “Clary I know you have already met her but forget that because she had a stick to your neck and you had a sword to hers so you’re even. This is a fresh start for both of you.  Just think of what happened as a dream okay?” She nods.  
“Hi, I’m Allison Herondale. You must be the famous Clary Fairchild.” I held out my hand which she takes shaking it.  
“Herondale? That’s Jace’s last name. Any relation?” She said trying to hide a smile.  
“I’m actually his wife. We’ve been married 4 nearly 5 years” I hold my left hand out to both Isabelle and Clary. “He actually gave me his mother’s rings not that long ago.  
“Oh my gosh so beautiful” Izzy said with a surprised look on her face.  
“It is pretty. We should probably let you go to your husband he must miss you but you’ll have to cook for us sometime Jace says your cooking is fantastic.”  
“I may cook dinner tomorrow night then.” I say smiling at the girl slightly surprised Jace had actually said something about me to her.


	5. This Better Be a Dream

This wasn’t the first time you and Raphael had gone out on a date even though it was just a walk around the town or just a relaxing time at the park. Tonight he had taken you to the park where you two looked at the stars and danced in the moonlight to no music but that didn’t faze you or him as you stared into his brown eyes. You wished you could wake up to those eyes every morning and see how his black hair sat when he woke up if he actually sleeps.  
“We better get you back before your brother notices you’re missing from your room.” Raphael said getting up before holding out a hand for you to take.  
“He hasn’t noticed before” You reply grabbing his cold hand.  
“He may one day and he will reacting badly to finding out his sister is dating the head of the Vampires so it’s better to be safe today and soon then risk him finding out and sending a search party out looking for you.”  
“Fine but I should get another date this week” You smile at your boyfriends before you and him walk back to the institute.  
On your way back you and Raphael talked a lot about the demons you fought since the last time you had seen him. His hand never left yours; he held it and kissed the top of it every now and then. When you arrived at the gate of the institute you pulled him just into the gate. He lightly pushed you against the fence and kisses you passionately. The institute door opened you could only guess it because the alarm when off saying that there is a downworlder in the area of the institute.  
“This isn’t happening I have to be dreaming” You heard Jace yell.  
You kissed Raphael once more before skipping into the institute before Jace closed the door.


	6. My Raven Haired Love (MALE READER)

* Reader's P.O.V. *   
If someone told me today would be my one year anniversary with a beautiful raven haired girl 1 and a half years ago I wouldn't have believed them.  
* Flashback *  
I walked out of my college doors before walking to my apartment that I shared with a friend. I was walking through the park when I saw her. She was so breath taking even when fighting and she could handle herself. As I walk past her something was approaching her from behind so I tried to stop it but it attacked me instead, As I went down, I watched her fight the rest of whatever she was fighting. As the last one went up in flames she rushed over.  
“You okay?”she sounded like an angel “You're not okay. Silly Isabelle” She lifted my arm to reveal the injury. “You're dying” she said sadly. As I nodded she looked shocked no one should see her. “This shouldn't happen.” She quickly went through all the shadow world creatures before processing and grabbing out her stele. “This will burn” She said starting to draw with it but before she finished I passed out.  
When I woke I was in a place I hadn't been to before but I heard her angelic voice.  
“Alec, hes one of us just like Clary is”  
“He's a mundane Izzy. He was raised one, even if he has shadowhunter blood he is a mundane. End of discussion”  
As the door opened and I met her eyes. As she approached I realised she was even more breathing taking.  
“Mundane?” I asked confused.  
“Human not from the shadow world. Um what should I call you?” She replied giving me a beautiful smile.  
“I'm human nothing special about me and my names Y/N”  
“Everyone is special in a way but you are like me. I'll train you personally. You'll know as much as I do”  
* Back to Present Time *  
And she did train me and over the training sessions we got closer. We started dating a few months into training which is how we got here. We are currently in the park where we ultimately meet having a picnic as I put the ring box in front of her.


	7. Normal Malec Mornings

his morning went like most; Magnus left an adorable sleeping Alec all snuggled up in the blankets of their bed. Magnus walked into the kitchen and cooked Alec and himself a breakfast of Bacon and eggs, from the kitchen Magnus could see his bedroom door. As Magnus placed the last piece of bacon onto a plate, Alec came out and walked over to Magnus. Magnus has never grown tired of seeing Alec shirtless with pants that hung low on his hips. When Alec reached Magnus he wrapped his arms around Magnus and leant down to lightly kiss him.  
“Morning Magnus” Alec said pulling away from Magnus slowly.  
“Good morning Alexander” Magnus said before grabbing the two plates and places them on the table.   
As they ate, Magnus told Alec what he was going to do while Alec was at the institute. After eating Alec placed his plate on the kitchen counter and walked into their bedroom to get dressed. While Alec was getting dressed Magnus decided that he would clean up the dishes that they had created this morning. Once Alec was dressed he walked up behind Magnus wrapping his arms around Magnus and rests his head on top of Magnus’.  
“Will you be home late tonight?” Magnus asked.  
“Should be home before midnight. I don’t know how busy it will be today.” Alec said kissing the top of Magnus’ head.  
Magnus rotates so he’s now facing Alec “I guess you’re leaving now” Magnus had a sad expression on his face, he sometimes missed his boyfriend.  
“Yes I am but ill be back later remember”  
Magnus nodded before going on his tippy toes and kisses Alec’s lips softly  
“Bye Alexander”  
“Bye Magnus”  
With that Alec unwrapped his arms from Magnus and walked out the door.


	8. Daddy's Little Angel

I knew from a young age I knew I wanted to be a mom so I would always end up buying baby onesies. I had a few plain white ones around my small apartment. When I found out that I was pregnant a week ago I knew I wanted a useable announcement for the baby which is why I went searching for a plain white baby onesie. Once I found one I placed it on my desk before going to get my laptop from my bedroom. As I set everything up in the kitchen area where the dining table is, I remember I have no iron transfer paper and would need to go shopping. I decided that since i had an ultrasound appointment that i would get the paper then. I went to the fridge to grab something to snack on while I’m designing but also because oddly enough I get ideas from looking for things in the kitchen.  
You may wonder where the baby’s father is but don’t worry he’s around. Being a mundane and also dating a shadowhunter, it becomes slightly dangerous for me so we both decided to keep the away from the public and only telling friends and family.  
I suddenly got an idea for the design and grabbed what i wanted and walked to my laptop to start the design process.  
When I look at the time, I noticed I had an hour till my appointment but the main outline of the design was done so i didn’t have to worry the idea would leave since it was already set out. I put on my coat and bag before heading out the door to the appointment and my local craft store.  
When I arrived home I pulled out the ultrasound image I asked to get and a dark wooden photo frame out to put the image in. I sat back at my computer to finish the design before printing it out onto the iron transfer paper. I pull out my iron and ironing board from the space I keep them in. I fill the iron with water and set it, as well as setting up the ironing board in the lounge. As the iron is heating i grabbed the onesie from my desk and the iron transfer paper with the design on it from the printer before placing them on the ironing board putting the design where I want it on the onesie before ironing it on. After I finished ironing it on I went and grabbed blue wrapping paper to wrap it in. Once it was wrapped I grabbed my phone and messaged the family (Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Magnus) telling them to come over for dinner tomorrow.   
When the next day came, I cleaned up my apartment before getting ready by putting on casual clothing but curled my hair. When I was cooking everyone came in, Magnus came first and helped cook slightly before the other three turned up as we were setting the table. I looked at the photo frame that I placed near the door that had the ultrasound of baby in it. Once we finished dinner I asked them to sit in the lounge while I got something from my room. When I returned I grabbed the photo from and placed the obese in his lap. Once he opened it he was stunned and as I placed the photo in front of the others.   
“Daddy’s Lil Angel?” Alec asked confused.   
“By the angel Alec, she pregnant you’re going to be a father. Congratulations Y/N” Izzy said hugging me tightly.


End file.
